Love
by Yuuko Kara
Summary: cinta dapat mengubah segalanya,itulah yang dialami Kazune, Hidup Kazune berubah secara drastis semenjak Karin tinggal bersama Kazune,Kazusa dan Himeka,sifat Kazune yang tadinya dingin berubah menjadi lebih baik. Apakah Kazune mencintai Karin?apakah benar Karin lah yang berhasil membuat sifat Kazune berubah?Karin sempat frustasi dengan sifat dan perilaku Kazune /bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Love

Kamichama Karin/chu © Koge Donbo

Rated:T

Pair:KazuRin

Gender: romace

Warning:OOC,alur gaje,bikin bingung

Summary :cinta dapat mengubah segalanya,itulah yang dialami Kazune, Hidup Kazune berubah secara drastis semenjak Karin tinggal bersama Kazune,Kazusa dan Himeka,sifat Kazune yang tadinya dingin berubah menjadi lebih baik. Apakah Kazune mencintai Karin?apakah benar Karin lah yang berhasil membuat sifat Kazune berubah?Karin sempat frustasi dengan sifat dan perilaku Kazune /gomen ya minna summary jelek….

.

.

.

Selamat membaca

LOVE

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut blonde,beririskan sapphire ~Kujyo Kazune~ sedang berjalan menyusuri taman seorang diri sambil melamun dan menundukkan kepala (author: sepertinya kazune sedang ada masalah yaa? Kazune: kepo banget sih jadi author!)

"KYAAAA,,,,,,UWAAAAA! KAZUNE-KUNN!" teriakan para Kazuners yang dianggap 'GILA'oleh Kazune membuyarkan lamunan parahnya lagi Kazune harus berlari dan bersembunyi karena para gadis yang tegabung dalam Kazuners itu mengejar untuk memeluk,mencium,berfoto atau meminta tanda tangan Kazune (author:huahaha,mangkanya jadi orang tuh gk perlu bermuka luar biasa. biasa biasa aja kayak aku. Kazune:DIAM! lanjutin aja ceritanya*sambil berlalu pergi*author:hoyyy!kok malah pergi sih?!*balik kembali*)

'Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran tentang gadis yang disuruh ayah untuk tinggal serumah sih!?'batin Kazune dalam hati setelah selamat dan lolos dari para Kazuners . ya semenjak 1 bulan yang lalu ayah Kazune ~Kujyo Kazuto~ menyuruh Kyuu-chan untuk menjemput gadis itu,namun karena berhalangan dengan waktu gadis itu, akhirnya diundur selama 1 bulan

'Aku harus menelepon ayah sekarang juga!'batin Kazune yang langsung mengeluarkan handphone

"Halo, ayah?"tanya Kazune setelah terdengar seseorang dari seberang(?)

"Ayah, bagaimana pekerjaan ayah disana?"tanya Kazune berbasa-basi,yup ayah Kazune bertugas di amerika untuk selama-lamanya,namun Kazune tidak ingin pindah,jadi Kazune tinggal bersama Kyuu-chan, Kasuza dan Himeka di jepang

"Baik,bagaimana sekolah mu,Kazusa dan Himeka?"jawab + tanya ayah Kazune

"Baik,ayah apa maksud ayah akan ada seorang gadis yang akan serumah dengan kami?"tembak Kazune yang langsung tepat sasaran (?)

"Begini Kazune,anak itu bernama Hanazono Karin,ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan dia,sementara ayahnya juga sudah meninggal 2 bulan yang lalu,ayah Karin adalah sahabat baik ayah,ayah jadi kasihan,karin adalah anak yang baik,cantik,pintar,sopan, jadi kasihan terhadap Karin,ayah harap kau bisa menerima Karin dan ayah harap kau bisa menjaga Karin,ayah pikir kau akan cocok dengan Karin sebagai sepasang kekasih nanti,yang penting jaga dia baik-baik,daaa…"jelas ayah Kazune panjang lebar sekaligus menasihati dan menggoda Kazune

'tut…tut…tut…'ayah Kazune langsung mematikan teleponnya

"tu-tunggu dulu….sepasang kekasih!?itu berarti ayah menjodohkanku?!"kata Kazune pelan dan kaget saat masih memikirkan tentang Karin, tiba-tiba 'BRUUKK'Kazune ditabrak seseorang dari depan sehingga ia terjatuh

**Karin POV**

"Huaaaa!semalam mimpi apa sih sampai dikejar anjing kayak gini?!"teriakku histeris karena anjing itu mengejar dan menggonggongiku

'Aku heran mengapa ada anjing yang boleh masuk ke halaman sekolah ternama seperti sekolah ini?bukankah ada tanda larangan membawa anjing kedalam halaman sekolah?lalu mengapa ada anjing yang masuk kehalaman sekolah dan mengejarku pula' batinku panjang lebar

"Ini gara-gara paman Kazuto,yang menyuruh ku tinggal bersama ke-2 anak dan keponakannya sehingga aku pun harus pindah sekolah…."keluh ku sambil terus berlari karena dikejar oleh anjing.

Aku pun langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa anjing itu masih mengikutiku atau tidak ternyata seorang satpam tengah mengikat anjing itu yang terus menggonggongi ku

aku mulai tenang sambil terus berlari untuk naik kekelasku yang berada dilantai 3 tiba-tiba 'BRUUKK'aku menabrak seseorang ditaman ini yang langsung membuat ku jatuh terduduk.

**Normal POV**

Kazune terduduk menahan sakit akibat jatuh tadi

'dasar orang sialan pake menabrakku segala lagi,awas saja kau nanti!,pasti tadi ia berlari' batin Kazune

"Kamu punya mata gak sih?!"tembak Kazune yang langsung membuat orang itu terkejut

"Ehh….maafkan aku,tadi ada anjing yang mengejarku"seru Karin seraya meminta maaf

'Ehh cewek yang menabrakku'batin Kazune dalam hati,saat kazune mendongak di depannya sedang duduk bersila seorang wanita cantik berambut brunette beririskan emerald~Hanazono Karin~,Kazune langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencekik orang yang sudah menabraknya itu

'Wow…cantik sekali dia lain dengan para Kazuners,yang centil-centil dan norak'batin Kazune dalam hati

(Author: ternyata oh ternyata Kazune belum mengetahui sifat asli Karin yang sama dengan para Kazuners #plak digampar Karin. Karin: diam!udah lanjutin aja ceritanya)

"Lain kali lihat-lihat kalau jalan apalagi berlari"jawab Kazune ketus

"Iya-iya aku kan sudah minta maaf"jawab Karin sama ketusnya

**Karin POV**

"Kamu punya mata gak sih?!" seru orang itu kesal

'Ehh aku menabrak seorang laki-laki'batin Karin

(Author:lelaki buaya darat buset aku tertipu lagi #nyanyi , Karin :dasar!author gila!udah cepet lanjutin ceritanya!author:iyaiya)

"Ehh….maafkan aku,tadi aku dikejar anjing"kataku sekaligus meminta maaf,saat aku mendongak tengah duduk pemuda tampan berambut blonde dan beririskan sapphire mata kami saling bertemu 1 sama lain alias saling bertatapan mata

'huaa…mimpi apa sih aku semalam?sampai bertemu dengan pemuda tampan seperti dia ini' batinku ketika melihat pemuda itu

(Author:Karin lebayyyyy…..karin:ihhhh,sama kayak author,lagipula yang buat cerita kan author*menjulurkan lidah*udah lanjutin ceritanya)

"Lain kali lihat-lihat kalau jalan apalagi berlari!"jawab pemuda itu ketus

'Ih kasar banget sih ni orang!'batinku

"Iyaiya aku kan sudah minta maaf"jawabku sama ketusnya,akhirnya pemuda didepanku berdiri dan pergi meninggalkanku tanpa menawarkan bantuannya untuk membantuku berdiri

"Ugh!dasar pemuda tampan tapi kasar!"omelku saat berusaha berdiri,aku langsung berjalan menuju kelasku.

'aku jengkel setengah mampus memikirkan kejadian tadi dimana seorang pemuda tampan yang tadinya kupikir baik hatinya,yang tadinya kupikir berhati mulus seperti dengan wajahnya,ternyata beda 360o yang bisa dikatakan judes,ego nya terlalu tinggi,bersifat dingin yang rasanya ingin kucekik dia sampai kehabisan nafas'omelku dalam hati

(Author:ckckck,,,readers jangan contoh sifatnya Karin yaa,sampai mau mencekik segala. Karin: heh?itu kan wajar kalau lagi jengkel pasti bicaranya gk jelas,,,lagian yang buat cerita jelek kayak gini kan KAMU SANG AUTHOR!udah minna biarkan author kita yang sarap ini melanjutkan cerita gaje nya ini)

'Akhirnya aku sampai juga dikelasku yang berada di lantai 3 dengan tangga yang muter-muter gak jelas kayak gini!bikin tambah jengkel saja'umpatku dalam hati

(Author:ohh iya readers sekolah Karin itu sangat besar,ada 5 tingkat,di tingkat paling bawah(basement)atau lantai 1 ada lapangan _outdoor_,lapangan_ indoor _dan taman yang begitu asri,dilantai kedua ada kantin dan aula,di lantai ketiga kelas X A-E,dilantai keempat ada kelas XI A-E,dan lantai teratas kelas XII A-E)

**Normal POV**

'Gadis yang menarik'batin Kazune dalam dada *ehh salah dalam hati

(Author:wah Kazune nih mata :heh!author bego!udah bikin cerita _ngawur_ salahin orang lagi!udah lanjutin ceritanya!author:dasar pemarah!iyaiya nie aku lanjutin!)

Teng…teng…teng…bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa saat untuk memulai pelajaran akan dimulai Kazune menjadi penasaran dimana kelas gadis yang menabraknya

tadi,akhirnya Kazune mengetahui bahwa gadis itu berada dikelas X A, sementara kazune berada 1 tingkat diatasnya yaitu di kelas XI A.

Kazune langsung menyadari bahwa gadis itu setingkat dengan Himeka

'Aduh kenapa sih dari tadi aku kepikiran para gadis!' batin kazune dengan hati yang tak keruan (author: kazune terlalu lama men_jomblo_ sih…*huahahaha…kazune:heh?!yang buat cerita emang siapa sih?!lagian _nemplok_ terus sih nie author gila!#plak digampar #ngelus-ngelus pipi. author:udah deh readers kita lanjutin aja ceritanya)

"Heh kazune aku dengar ada cewek yang akan serumah dengan mu ya?"tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam beririskan onyx~Kuga Jin~

"Hah?! tau dari mana kau?!"tanya Kazune kaget

"Huahahaha,tau dari Himeka dan Kazusa lah karena kamu itu pelit informasi"balas Jin dengan lidah menjulur

"Hey jangan lupa kenalkan kepadaku ya…."kata Jin lagi sambil berkedip genit

"Dasar banci,sukanya cari tau urusan orang,dan ingin dikenalkan!ingat kau sudah punya pacar"jawab Kazune ketus sekaligus menceramahi

"Maaf saja ya tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki pacar, jika aku mengenal cewek yang serumah dengan mu itu mungkin dia akan menjadi penggemar ku juga,dan jika ia

cantik,maka bisa jadi pacarku"kata Jin panjang lebar dengan penuh semangat yang berkobar-kobar

"Hn,bisajadi bisajadi,dan itu terserah kau saja"jawab Kazune enteng dan pergi meninggalkan Jin yang sedang berapi-api menceritakan maksudnya dan tertawa-tawa dengan mata tertutup dan terus menceritakan maksudnya

"Kazune,kapan gadis yang ayah maksud itu datang?"tanya seorang gadis berambut blonde beririskan sapphire kembaran Kazune ~Kujyo Kazusa~ yang langsung menghampiri Kazune

"hnn….entahlah"jawab Kazune enteng yang pergi ketempat duduknya untuk menaruh tas nya dan langsung keluar keluar kelas karena mengetahui sensei mata pekajaran itu sedang absen

"kau mau kemana?"tanya Kazusa

"toilet"jawab Kazune yang langsung pergi mennggalkan Kazusa sendirian

"ternyata sifatnya belum berubah ya?"tanya seorang pemuda berambut carmel beririskan berbeda kanan violet kiri sapphire ~Nikhisiori Micchiru~kepada Kazusa

"hnn,ngomong-ngomong Jin berbicara dengan siapa?"tanya Kazusa kepada Micchi(nama kecil Micchiru)

"entahlah ayo kita hampiri"kata Micchi menghampiri Jin yang diikuti Kazusa

"Jin,kau berbicara dengan siapa?"tanya Micchi kepada Jin yang sedari tadi berbicara sendiri,yang langsung membuat Jin tersadar dan membuka matanya yang langsung membuatnya terkaget karena Kazune sudah tidak ada dihadapannya

"Heh!?kemana perginya sih, Kazune si judes itu?!"tanya Jin sembari melihat-lihat dan menoleh-noleh mencari Kazune yang sudah tidak ada dihadapannya

"Kazune tadi ke toilet"jawab Micchi

"HUAAAA!KAZUNE!AWAS KAU NANTI!"teriak Jin dengan mata yang berapi-api(?)yah mereka bisa berteriak karena pelajaran Toomi-sensei 3 jam namun kosong karena

sensei sedang absen.

(Author: Jin memalukan,lagian cerita pake tutup mata segala#geleng-geleng kelapa. Jin: hii?ini author#mendecakkan lidah,,,udah bahasa gaje,yang mau tutup mata juga

siapa hayoo?dan 1 lagi yang memalukan itu author)

Teng…teng…teng bel istirahat berbunyi juga,semua murid langsung keluar untuk istirahat termasuk Karin,Himeka,Micchi,Kazune,Jin,dan Kazusa turun kelantai 2 untuk ke

Kantin

"Huh,mana Kazune itu?katanya tadi cuman ke toilet tapi nyatanya 3 jam dia tidak kembali ke kelas,memang dia harus dikasih pelajaran"protes Kazusa

"Ya,kau benar Kazusa,enaknya dikasih pelajaran apa ya?"lanjut Jin

"Hmmm….lebih baik jangan,kalian kan tahu sifat Kazune"protes Micchi

"Ha…Micchi gak seru nih"kata Jin penuh kekecewaan

"KAZUNE-KUN!"teriak Kazusa saat melihat kembarannya itu sedang menikmati jus apokat yang dibelinya sambil menuruni tangga

"Apa?"tanya Kazune tanpa rasa penyesalan karena sudah meninggalkan teman-temannya

"Kau mau kemana?tadi kan kau bilang hanya ke toilet!tapi mengapa selama 3 jam kau tidak kembali?!ada tugas dari sensei toomi!jangan mentang-mentang kau ketua osis lalu

Kau buat ini dan itu sesuka hatimu yaa!"bentak Kazusa jengkel

"Toomi-sensei?bukankah sensei tidak masuk?"tanya Kazune enteng

"Memang sih,tapi sebelum absen kemarin….sensei menitipkan tugas kepada ketua kelas untuk dikerjakan hari ini"kata Micchi

"Ohhh…"jawab Kazune enteng tanpa beban dosa sedikit pun

"Ckckck….kapan kau berubah?tidak seperti ini lagi?kau selalu saja menjengkelkan orang!sadarlah!"kata Kazusa jengkel. Namun Kazune hanya mengangkat bahu dan

berjalan pergi

"Yang sabar ya Kazusa"kata Jin

"Himeka?"tanya Kazusa ketika melihat Himeka yang berjalan menuju mereka bertiga

"A-aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian berempat tadi,apakah Kazusa bertengkar lagi dengan Kazune?"tanya Himeka polos. Namun Kazusa tidak menjawab

"Ehmm…"sebelum Kazusa berkata bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi

"Kazusa,Jin,Micchi aku kembali ke kelas dulu yaa"kata Himeka dan berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga

"Ayo kita juga kembali ke kelas"ajak Micchi

"Ayo"lanjut Kazusa dan Jin secara bersamaan

Sungguh kaget mereka bertiga begitu melihat Kazune sudah duduk manis ditempat duduknya sambil membaca bukunya

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"tanya Kazusa ketus

"Sejak tadi,dan aku sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Toomi-sensei"kata kazune tenang sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku di meja guru

"Ohh,tumben sekali kau"kata Kazusa dingin dan berjalan ke bangkunya karena sensei mata pelajaran selanjutnya sudah masuk kelas

(Author:readers perlu tahu di Sakura Gaokka High School versi Yuuko Kara semua murid duduk sendiri-sendiri di kelas alias tidak memiliki pasangan tempat duduk)

"Selamat siang anak-anakku sekalian, sekarang keluarkan pr matematika kalian kita akan membahasnya hari ini"langsung saja semua murid mengeluarkan pr mereka semua

"Baik,Kujyo Kazune maju kedepan dan tuliskan jawaban mu ke papan"

Kazune maju dengan tenang dan menuliskan jawabannya di papan, dan seterusnya selama 3 jam pelajaran matematika sampai akhirnya

Teng….teng….teng…bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga,semua murid keluar kelas dan menuju gerbang sekolah

"Ehhh..Kazune kata Kyuu-chan gadis yang paman ceritakan akan datang hari ini"kata Himeka yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Kazune

(Author:wahh,kazune nih melamun terus,kalau kamu melamun terus kapan selesai ceritaku hah!? Kazune:udh gk usah banyak bacot!lanjutin ceritanya!)

"Apa!?yang benar?!"tanya Kazune sedikit berteriak

"Aduh Kazune kamu itu kenapa sih?bukannya tadi malam Kyuu-chan cerita bahwa gadis itu akan datang hari ini….aku juga melihat kalau kamu itu suka melamun dalam

1 minggu ini,memangnya kamu ada masalah?"kata Himeka panjang x lebar x tinggi(?),,,sekaligus bertanya pada Kazune

"Eh…ehm…anu..Himeka, sejakAAAAKKKKKK!"teriak Kazune seperti raungan kesakitan,entah mengapa Kazune berteriak ketika Micchi,Kazusa, dan Jin datang menghampiri

Kazune dan Himeka

"Haii haii haiiii"sapa Micchi

"Huaaaaaa,auuuhhh,aduhhhh,auwwww"teriak Kazune kesakitan

"Kazune kenapa sih?kok teriak teriak gak jelas"tanya Himeka bingung

"Ihh…i-ini ka-ki….saaa-kit"jelas Kazune sambil menunjuk kakinya yang diinjak oleh Micchi,dan segera saja Micchi mengangkat kakinya dari atas kaki Kazune

"Maaf, kejadian itu tadi tanpa disengaja"jawab Micchi seenak jidatnya sendiri sambil cengar-cengir gak keruan

(Author:ohh rupanya kaki Kazune ke-injek toh. Kazune: DIAM!*sambil ngelus-ngelus kakinya)

'Ugh!dasar #$%^# $^&*!'umpat Kazune dalam hati

"Kenapa kalian menghampiri kami?tidak seperti biasanya hah"tanya Kazune ketus kepada Micchi,Kazusa,dan Jin

"Ohh ya kau benar,kami menghampiri kalian berdua karena aku ingin berkenalan dengan gadis yang akan serumah denganmu itu Kazune"jelas Micchi

"Heh?"kata Kazune kaget

"Aku yang menceritakan tentang Hanazono Karin kepada Micchi"kata Himeka

"Kenapa kau kaget Kazune?"tanya Kazusa

"Bukan urusanmu!"bentak Kazune dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu"kata Kazusa kecewa

"Sabar Kazusa…ada waktunya dia akan berubah"kata Himeka menghibur Kazusa yang hampir menangis

(Author: salut buat Himeka!100 jempol mengacung buat Himeka *kalo aku punya 100 jempol sih -_-)

"kau memang sepupu terbaik,paling baik,sangat baik yang aku punya"kata Kazusa

"Ayo….bukankah kalian berdua juga ingin berkenalan dengan Hanazono Karin kan?"tanya Kazusa kepada Micchi dan Jin

"Yaaaa"seru Micchi dan Jin secara bersamaan,namun suara Jin lah yang paling keras dan bersemangat

"Ya ampun Jin kau sangat antusias"kata Himeka sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali ke kediaman keluarga Kujyo dan menyusul

Kazune yang sudah meninggalkam mereka berempat

**Flashback on Karin POV**

'Mana Kyuu-chan yaaa?'tanyaku dalam hati sembari melirik untuk mencari Kyuu-chan

"Karin-sama?" tanya seorang lelaki parubaya yang ternyata adalah Kyuu-chan

"Ehh…Kyuu-chan"kataku kepada kyuu-chan

"Maaf, Karin-sama pasti sudah menunggu lama ya?"tanya Kyuu-chan

"Ehh,tidak kok"kataku kepada Kyuu-chan

"Baiklah mari ikuti saya Karin-sama"kata Kyuu-chan yang langsung menarikku berjalan menuju kediaman keluarga Kujyo. 5 menit kemudian aku sampai di depan sebuah

rumah besar beraksitektur gaya eropa dengan pekarangan yang sangat luas

"Kita sudah sampai,barang-barang anda sudah berada di dalam kamar anda, tapi belum sempat saya bereskan"kata Kyuu-chan sambil membuka pintu gerbang dan

Memasuki pekarangan yang luas itu,dan membuka pintu rumah. Didalam rumah pun terlihat jelas bahwa rumah itu sudah tua yang mungkin menyimpan berbagai macam

Sejarah

"Silahkan duduk,akan saya buatkan teh sambil menunggu sang empunya rumah"kata Kyuu-chan dan pergi kedapur

'Yang dimaksud adalah Kujyo Kazune,,,mungkin'batinku. Lalu Kyuu-chan datang sambil membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh

"ehm..anu..kyuu-chan bisakah aku melihat kamarku?"tanyaku ragu-ragu,yang langsung mendaoat anggukan dari kyuu-chan

"Ikuti saya"kata Kyuu-chan yang berdiri dan menuju tangga,karena memang semua kamar tidur berada diatas dengan 2 kamar mandi di aku memasuki sebuah

kamar Besar dengan ranjang yang lumayan besar cukup untuk menampung 3 orang dalam 1 ranjang,aku hanya menganga melihat kamar yang sangat besar itu

'Huaaa!keren!hebat!aku bahkan bisa bermain sepak bola dalam kamar ini'batinku kegirangan,di ujung kamar terdapat tumpukan peti kayu yang aku yakini adalah

barang-Barangku (author:buset dah Karin lebay buangeettt!. Karin: huuu yang bikin cerita kan author #sambil mengacungkan jempol terbalik .author:#pasang ekspresi

datar)

"Aku pulang"kata seorang pemuda yang memasuki pintu dan langsung memasang ekspresi kaget

"Kamu lagi?"tanya pemuda itu ketus,tampak beberapa orang membuntut dibelakang pemuda itu sambil tengok-tengok untuk melihat ke dalam rumah

'Loh…kok pemuda menjengkelkan ini lagi sih?'batinku dalam hati yang sempat membuatku kaget akan kedatangan pemuda itu

"Kazune-sama….sudah pulang…ini adalah…" kata Kyuu-chan

**Flashback off normal POV**

"hoamss…capek"kata Kazune langsung membuka pintu pagar pekarangan Kujyo dan langsung memasukinya tampak Jin,Micchi,Himeka dan Kazusa juga memasuki

Pekarangan rumah yang luas itu

'jadi Jin dan Micchi benar-benar ingin berkenalan…dengan Hanazono Karin'batin Kazune, Kazune sudah sampai didepan pintu rumahnya dan membuka pintu

"aku pulang.."kata Kazune sambil membuka pintu rumah,betapa terkejutnya Kazune mendapati seorang gadis yang menabraknya tadi kini sedang duduk manis ditemani oleh

Kyuu-chan sambil bercerita

'jangan-jangan ini adalah Hanazono Karin?'batin Kazune menebak-nebak

"kamu lagi?"tanya Kazune kelepasan bicara,tampak Jin,Micchi,Himeka,dan Kazusa jengkel karena jalan masuk mereka dihalangi oleh Kazune

"Kazune kenapa sih kamu halangi pintu masuk?"tanya Kazusa jengkel,namun Kazune tidak menjawab apa-apa

"Kazune-sama….sudah pulang…ini adalah…Karin-sama ini adalah …."kata Kyuu-chan memperkenalkan mereka berdua

"APA?!"teriak Kazune dan Karin secara bersamaan

….Tobe Continued….

R

E

V

I

E

W

**Session Talk Show**

Karin : aduh gomen ne minna ceritanya gaje…maklumkan saja Kara-chan kan NEWBIE disini jadi ceritanya jelek kayak gini #jitakin kepala author

Kara : auuuwww,,,sakit Karin-chan…tapi bener kata Karin-chan, mohon dimaafkan ya minna soalnya ini fic pertama saya

Jin : iya sih story nya aja yang pertama tapi akunnya kan udah lebih dari 1 bulan #plakk digampar Author

Kara : merepotkan saja…gak usah pake buka aib segala dong

Natsuki : hai..haii semua,wah Kara-chan dah selesaiin story pertamanya congrats buat Kara-chan

Kazusa : kok dialog ku dikit amat sih….

Karin : sabar Kazusa…ini kan baru story pertamanya Kara-chan

Kazune : eh..eh..eh.. tunggu sebentar kenapa ada Natsuki si author gila bisa ada disini sih?

Natsuki : hehehe aku kesini cuman mau ngucapin congrats ke Kara-chan

Micchi : ya udah yang penting readers jangan lupa review story milik Yuuko Kara yang berjudul Love ini ya dan tunggu kelanjuta ceritanya. BYE see you next time….


	2. Chapter 2

Love

Kamichama Karin/chu ©Koge Donbo

Rated:T

Gander:Romance

Pair:KazuRin

Warning: OOC,alur gaje,bikin pusing

Summary:"Apa?!jadi kamu yang namanya Hanazono Karin?!sial sekali aku"/"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Himeka-chan?"/ "Rasakan hasil dari perbuatanku…" seru seseorang dengan seringai jahat di bibirnya/ bad summary..

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

^.^

.

.

"_Kazune-sama….sudah pulang…ini adalah…Karin-sama ini adalah …." kata Kyuu-chan memperkenalkan mereka berdua_

"_APA?!" teriak Kazune dan Karin secara bersamaan_

**Karin POV**

"KAU… kan cowok **MENYEBALKAN** yang menabrak ku ditaman tadi pagi kan?!" seru ku kaget dengan menekaknkan kata menyebalkan

"APA?!jadi kau yang nama nya Hanazono Karin?!sial sekali aku!" seru Kujyo Kazune dengan nada mengejek

"Menyebalkan!" seruku juga dengan nada kesal

"Oh iya dan 1 lagi yang menabrakku duluan itu **kamu** bukannya** aku**" kata Kujyo Kazune dengan penekanan pada 2 kata yaitu kamu dan aku

"Hah?" kata ku setengah sadar dan tertunduk malu -_- tiba tiba 3 orang dibelakan Kazune masuk secara paksa dengan mendorong Kazune sehingga terjatuh

Aku yang melihat kejadian tersebut tertawa kecil

'Haha biar tau rasa kau!' batin ku dalam hati sekaligus menyumpahi Kazune

"Kyaaa….kau manis sekali…." seru seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang, beririskan sapphire dan berbando telinga kelinci,yang kuperhatikan wajahnya persis dengan Kujyo Kazune alias cowok menyebalkan itu namun jika diperhatikan mata sapphire gadis itu lebih dalam…kau akan melihat bahwa gadis itu memiliki kepribadian yang baik,agresif dan perhatian

"Selamat datang dikeluarga Kujyo, Hanazono Karin" seru seorang gadis lainnya berambut hitam beririskan indigo yang seakan-akan berkata bahwa gadis itu berkepribadian lembut dan penyabar

"Salam kenal Hanazono-san…" seru seorang pemuda berambut caramel beririskan berbeda kanan violet,kiri sapphire yang langsung menghampiri ku dan memelukku seperti sudah lama tak bertemu dan bertemu kembali yang membuat ku sweatdrop di tempat karena di peluk laki-laki yang belum ku kenal

"Eh..eh..eh..Micchi jangan peluk-peluk orang sembarangan dong…lihat tuh Karin jadi ketakutan, maaf ya Karin,perkenalkan nama ku Kazusa…Kujyo Kazusa, saudara kembar Kazune" seru gadis berambut blonde yang bernama Kazusa

"Nama ku Kujyo Himeka,sepupu Kazune-kun dan Kazusa-chan" seru gadis lainnya berambut hitam yang bernama Himeka

"Nama ku Nishikiori Micchiru,tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Micchi saja,aku teman dekat Kazusa-chan,Himeka-chan,Kazune-kun dan Jin-kun" kata pemuda berambut karmel

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Jin?bukankah tadi dia yang paling bersemangat untuk berkenalan dengan Karin?" tanya Kazusa,tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata tertutup datang membawa ember yang entah isinya apa,tanpa membuka matanya, pemuda itu memasukkan tangannya kedalam ember dan mengambil isinya yang ternyata pasir sambil menabur-nabur pasir tersebut keatas,seakan-akan pasir itu adalah kelopak bunga mawar yang harum dan Indah

"Salam kenal Hanazono Karin!" kata pemuda aneh tersebut sambil terus menabur-nabur pasir itu keatas sehingga semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan menjadi kotor,bahkan hampir semua orang dalam ruangan mata nya kemasukan pasir-pasir tersebut

"Aduh…Jin jangan konyol dong…masa pasir kamu tabur-tabur segala sih?!lihat semua ruangan jadi kotor,kita pun ikut kotor dan parahnya lagi mata kita kemasukan pasir tau!" teriak Kazusa jengkel,pemuda yang bernama Jin itu menghentikan kegiatannya menabur-nabur pasir namun belum membuka matanya sehingga langsung mendapat jitakan keras dari Kazune,sehingga dikepala pemuda itu muncul 1 benjolan besar akibat jitakan Kazune tadi

"Adawww….sakit" kata pemuda itu meringis namun belum membuka matanya

'Apakah ia buta?' tanya ku dalam hati

"Buka matamu!" kata Kazune kesal,ketika pemuda itu membuka matanya ternyata matanya itu beririskan onyx yang menurutku seperti mata kucing

"Loh…kok penuh pasir sih dalam ruangan?" tanya pemuda itu lugu yang langsung mendapat jitakan yang lebih keras dari Kazusa sehingga menimbulkan 1 benjolan lagi disamping benjolan sebelum nya

"Awwwwww" jerit pemuda itu lagi

"Lihat dong yang kamu tabur itu pasir!kamu pikir itu kelopak bunga yang indah hah?!" kata Kazusa jengkel,yang langsung membuat pemuda itu melirik ke dalam ember yang ia pegang

"Loh…kok isinya pasir sih?mana kelopak bunga yang aku bawa tadi ya?jangan-jangan kamu makan semua kelopak bunganya ya Kazune trus kamu isi dengan pasir…" kata pemuda itu yang langsung mendapat jitakan lagi dari Kazune sehingga menimbulkan 1 benjolan lagi diatas ke-2 benjolan sebelumnya

"Auwww sakit tau…" seru pemuda yang bernama jin itu kesakitan,yang langsung membuat semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan terbahak-bahak kecuali Kazune,Kazusa,dan Jin melihat tingkah konyol Jin

"Lihat diluar ada 1 ember lagi…coba kamu cek mungkin kelopak bunga mu ada didalam sana" saran Himeka,dan pemuda yang bernama Jin langsung lari keluar rumah menuju pekarangan untuk melihat ember yang dimaksud Himeka,kemudian ia kembali bersama ember itu setelah memasuki ruangan ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan hal yang dilakukan nya tadi namun yang ia tabur kini bukan pasir melainkan kelopak bunga mawar yang indah

"Yeayyy ternyata kelopak bunganya tidak dimakan Kazune tapi embernya tertukar saat aku mengambilnya tadi…pantas saja ember yang tadi terasa berat,dan aku tak merasa memegang kelopak bunga lembut ini" kata jin kegirangan seperti seorang anak kecil sambil mengitari ruangan dengan loncat-loncat dan menabur kelopak bunga tadi diseluruh ruangan

"Selamat datang Hanazono-san" teriaknya sambil mengitari ruangan yang membuat semua orang terkekeh (kecuali Kazune) melihat tingkah konyol Jin

Begitu Jin melewati Kazune dan belum terlalu jauh ,Kazune menarik belakang baju Jin membuat Jin kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke belakang

"Aduh kenapa sih Kazune?!" tanya Jin kesal karena jatuh akibat ditarik Kazune yang langsung membuat perempatan siku-siku bertengger dengan manisnya di dahi Kazune

**Skip time**

(Author : "Ya iya lah di dahi Kazune -_- masa di dahi kuntilanak sih,ya udah readers kita lanjut lagi ya.")

"Lihat seluruh ruang tamu rumah ku begitu kotor akibat ulahmu" kata Kazune menunjuk ruangan tamu yang begitu kotor disusul pandangan semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan

"Kan aku mau menyambut kedatangan Hanazono-san , oh iya perkenalkan nama ku Jin, Kuga Jin…ehhh…wahh..kau cantik sekali…bagaikan seorang dewi" kata Jin membela dirinya sekaligus memperkenalkan diri dan sisanya kuanggap berbasa-basi

"Kalau begitu….kalian semua yang bersihkan ruangan ini,sementara aku mengantarkan nona Karin kekamarnya dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian semua. Mari nona Karin saya akan menunjukkan kamar anda" kata Kyuu-chan yang langsung ke lantai 2 diikuti dengan aku. Saat aku menoleh kebawah,Kazune,Jin ,Micchi,Kazusa,dan Himeka hanya terbengong-bengong mendengarkan ucapan Kyuu-chan tadi yang mengatakan bahwa mereka ber-5 harus membersihkan ruangan tamu yang begitu kotor tersebut. Aku tiba di depan sebuah kamar,dan begitu Kyuu-chan membuka pintunya terlihat ruangan besar berisikan tempat tidur yang cukup besar bahkan muat untuk menampung 3 orang diatasnya,lalu ada meja belajar beserta kusinya yang langsung menghadap ke jendela,ketika aku melihat keluar jendela aku melihat taman indah dan jalanan yang ada didepan rumah,disudut ruangan berdiri dengan kokohnya lemari pakaian yang cukup besar yang mungkin 2 orang dewasa dapat masuk didalamnya,disebelah lemari berdiri 1 set meja rias yang lengkap dengan kaca besar dan kursinya,disudut ruangan lainnya aku melihat 3 tumpukan kardus-kardus yang bertuliskan nama ku yang kutahu itu adalah barang-barangku.

"Ini kamar anda nona,kalau begitu saya turun dulu untuk membuat makan siang dan jangan lupa 1 jam lagi anda harus turun untuk makan siang bersama dengan kami" kata Kyuu-chan dan langsung keluar dari kamarku

"Aku menyesal telah datang kesini" kataku begitu Kyuu-chan pergi dan aku langsung menutup pintu kamar untuk duduk merenungi nasib ku yang begitu sial ini :'(

**Flashback on Normal POV**

"Kalau begitu….kalian semua yang bersihkan ruangan ini,sementara aku mengantarkan nona Karin kekamarnya dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian semua. Mari nona Karin saya akan menunjukkan kamar anda" kata Kyuu-chan yang langsung ke lantai 2 diikuti dengan Karin menuju kamarnya Karin

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Jin!kita semua kena imbasnya…" kata Michi dengan nada kekecewaan tingkat dewa (?)

"Kita ini kan sahabat….kalau 1 kena semua juga harus kena dong" kata Jin sambil menyeringai jahil yang langsung mendapat DEATH GLARE mematikan dari mata sapphire Kazune dan Kazusa yang membuat semua orang yang menatapnya menjadi merinding

**Skip Time **

(Author : "Siapa setuju kalau tatapan maut Kazune dan Kazusa seperti tatapan iblis mengamuk? Yang setuju angkat kaki ya~ #plakk digampar,lanjutin aja

yuk")

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu?" tanya Kazune dingin yang masih memasang tatapan mautnya kepada Jin

"Hnn entahlah,ada orang yang menaruh ember pasir disebelah ember kelopak bunga ku" kata Jin enteng

"Sudah…tidak usah berdebat,lebih baik kita mulai membersihkan ruangan ini" kata Himeka sambil melempar sapu kepada Kazune dan Jin

"Hufftt….pasti akan bertambah berat hari yang kujalani ini…." kata Michi dengan nada kekecewaan yang masih berada di tingkat akut

"Ya sudah lah…semua juga kena bukan, berarti yang menanggung bukan hanya kamu saja Micchi" kata Himeka menghibur ytapi dengan raut wajah sedih

PLOOOKKKK….tiba-tiba Kazune memukul kepala Jin, yang langsung membuat semua terdiam menganga

"Auwww…..belum cukup kah 3 benjolan ini bertengger dikepalaku?" tanya Jin heran

"Seharus nya kau sendiri yang membersihkan ruangan ini,tapi kita semua kena imbasnya,kami semua belum pernah bersih-bersih ruangan,biasanya Kyuu-chan lah yang selalu membersihkannya.." kata Kazune menatap Jin,entah itu tatapan khawatir atau apa -_-

"Justru itu bagus…Kazune-kun,kita semua bisa ikut merasakan kelelahan Kyuu-chan.." kata Himeka lagi,namun kali ini wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat

"Ehh…Himeka-chan istirahat saja ya…" kata Michi khawatir melihat kondisi Himeka,namun hanya mendapat gelengan pelan dari Himeka

"ti…tidak..aku ingin memban…..UHUK…UHUKK" kata Himeka sambil terbatuk-batuk dan jatuh terduduk lemas

"HIMEKA!" teriak Kazusa,Jin,Michi,dan Kazune bersamaan dan langsung duduk mengitari Himeka

"Aku…tidak..ap…" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata nya, Himeka pingsan

"HIMEKA!..." teriak mereka ber-4 serempak

**Flashback off **

"Kazusa, cepat panggil Kyuu-chan diatas!" perintah Kazune cepat yang langsung disusul anggukan Kazusa dan secepat kilat Kazusa berlari menaiki tangga

"Jin,Michi,cepat bantu aku menaikkan Himeka ke atas sofa!" perintah Kazune kepada Jin dan Michi,lalu datang Kazusa dan Kyuu-chan dengan raut wajah panik

"Kyuu-chan cepat telepon ambulans!" perintah Kazune cepat dan disusul gerakan cepat Kyuu-chan menuju tempat telepon

"_Nii-_chan…perlu kah aku memanggil Hanazono-san?" tanya Kazusa ragu-ragu

"Ya, lari lah dan beritahu dia!" kata Kazune yang langsung membuat Kazusa berlari untuk ke atas lagi,saat Kazusa sampai di depan pintu kamar Karin..

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Lalu terlihat Karin membuka pintu kamarnya

"Ya? Ada apa Kazusa-san?" tanya Karin bingung melihat raut wajah panik dari wajah manis Kazusa

"Hosh… hosh… Hi.. Himeka-chan ping.. san" kata Kazusa dengan napas memburu akibat kecapekan berlari

"Hah?!" kata Karin kaget

"Ka… kalau ia.. sudah pingsan berarti… bi.. bisa fatal akibatnya" kata Kazusa terbata-bata

"La… lu kau sudah menelpon ambulans?" tanya Karin ngeri

"Sudah, mereka sudah menunggu kita, ayo cepat" kata Kazusa sambil menarik tangan Karin

"I… iya" kata Karin pasrah saja ditarik oleh Kazusa, sesampai nya mereka dibawah terlihat 2 orang laki-laki berbaju putih tengah mengangkat tandu yang diatasnya berbaring Himeka dengan wajah biru bukan pucat lagi melainkan sudah berwarna biru!

"A… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin ngeri

"Nanti saja kuceritakan,sekarang kita harus cepat" kata Kazune menarik tangan Karin yang langsung membuat Karin salah tingkah, Kazune langsung naik ke mobil milik ayahnya dan duduk disebelah Kyuu-chan yang duduk di tempat pengemudi,di bangku tengah ada Karin dan Kazusa, di bangku paling belakang ada Michi dan Jin, mereka semua menampakkan ekspresi wajah khawatir. Mobil mereka berjalan di belakang mobil ambulans, mereka beriringan sampai tiba di sebuah rumah sakit, setelah memarkirkan mobil, mereka semua langsung turun berhamburan dan berlari menuju UGD tempat Himeka dibaringkan oleh ke-2 petugas tadi.

.

.

Tak jauh dari situ tampaklah seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Rasakan hal yang kulakukan itu…" gumamnya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat persembunyian.

.

.

Di RS (UGD)

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Himeka-chan?" Tanya Karin kepada Kazune yang sejak tadi telah mondar-mandir didepan ruang UGD.

"Himeka itu sebenarnya memiliki penyakit…."

"Ah, Dokter bagaimana keadaan Himeka-chan?" Ucapan Kazune terpotong karena Kazusa bertanya kepada dokter yang menangani Himeka keluar

"Keadaan Kujyo-san sedang kritis...dan harus dirawat inap selama beberapa hari kedepan." Terang dokter.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Himeka-chan?' batin Karin antara bingung dan khawatir.

.

To be continued

.

**Session talk show **

Natsuki : "Kara-chan! Kenapa namaku dimasukin ficmu?"

Kara : "Yehehe biar lucu aja Natsuki-chan." *Membentuk jari menjadi tanda peace.

Natsuki : "Apa hubungannya lucu sama masukin namaku? -.-"

Kara : "Eh, itu… Dah lebih baik kita baca balasan review dulu…" *Meninggalkan Natsuki yang sedang pundung dipojokan.

Karin : "thor…mau bacain balasan review ya?"

Kara : "iya… nih kamu aja yang bacain" *langsung nyodorin kertas ke mukanya Karin

Karin : "okeee… thor…."

Kara : "hn ya udah cepet deh bacain"

Karin : "baik semuanya ada 8 review, 7 diantaranya cuman suruh ngelanjutin, untuk ke 7 orang tersebut terima kasih sudah mau baca story nya Kara-chan dan sudah mau me-review,jangan lupa baca terus ya"

Kara : "iya jangan lupa baca terus story ku …. Berikutnya yang 1 orang itu dia nge- review apa Karin-chan?"

Karin : "1 orang itu nama nya Laurencia, dia nge- review saran buat kamu thor… "

Kara : "hah? Lauren-chan udah baca juga ya? Dia kasih saran apa? " *sambil jambak- jambak rambut Karin -_-

Karin : " ehhh jangan tarik rambut orang sembarangan tau! eh… thor kamu kenal Laurencia? "

Kara : "kenal dong.. dia itu sahabat ku di Banyuwangi sebelum aku pindah ke Bali"

Karin : ber-oh ria dan manggut-manggut ngerti *entah ngerti apa nggak #plakkk digampar Karin

Karin : "ya udah thor kamu kan bisa liat sendiri di laptop mu,oke buat saran dari Laurencia akan dipertimbangkan oleh author,kalau begitu untuk semua yang udah baca dan nge- review, author mau kasih ungkapan terima kasih yang sebesar- besarnya,, dan jangan lupa baca terus story nya Kara-chan,,_ jaa ne _^^


End file.
